disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Wyvern
Castle Wyvern is a castle featured in the animated television show Gargoyles. It is a castle that was originally located in Wyvern Hill, Scotland, and was later moved to Manhattan, New York. History Castle Wyvern was constructed on a cliff above the caverns of where a clan of gargoyles dwelled. The clan agreed to defend Castle Wyvern and its inhabitants from attack by night in exchange for protection by the humans of Wyvern by day. From at least AD 971 to AD 984, the castle was ruled by the human Prince Malcolm, who was advised by the wizard known as the Archmage until he attempted to take over, whereupon Malcolm banished him. After Malcolm's unrelated death some time later, the castle was ruled by Malcolm's daughter, Princess Katharine, who was advised by the Archmage's former apprentice, the Magus, and Wyvern's Captain of the Guard. Unlike her father, Katherine had nothing but contempt and disdain for the clan of gargoyles protecting the castle, which eventually led to the female gargoyle who would be known as Demona's and the Captain of the Guard's betraying Castle Wyvern to a group of Vikings led by Hakon. The castle's inhabitants were all captured and taken away by the Vikings, and all the Wyvern Clan - save seven gargoyles - were massacred. The castle was visited four times more in the following hours by various people, including Goliath, the gargoyle who would be known as Hudson, Princess Katherine, the Magus, Tom, Mary, and the gargoyle who would be known as Demona - before it was abandoned. In 1994, Castle Wyvern was moved from its original location to rest atop the Eyrie Building in Manhattan by industrialist David Xanatos. Upon its move atop the Eyrie Building, its interior was modernized, although the original structure of the castle was preserved. The incredibly tall building stretched higher than the cloud cover, and fulfilled the terms of the spell that cursed Goliath's clan in stone - they would remain so until the castle rose above the clouds. Thus, the clan awoke. Castle Wyvern remained the home of Goliath's clan until they were driven out by Macbeth. From then on it was the home of Xanatos and his family. By the time Goliath, Elisa Maza, and Bronx had disappeared on the Avalon journey, Xanatos added concealed laser cannons in several of the castle's towers. They were used against the trio and Talon, who were going to ask Xanatos what he knew of the Avalon travellers' disappearance, but the four destroyed the lasers. After the Hunter's Moon events, the Manhattan Clan lived in Castle Wyvern once more, sharing it with their new and unexpected allies, the Xanatos family. On Halloween of the same year, Xanatos hosted a party where the gargoyles were introduced to a polite society, as costumed guests, in a three-part plan to reveal the clan to New York. Trivia *While Castle Wyvern is, of course, fictional, it is modelled after a real castle; Tintagel Castle in Cornwall, the legendary site of King Arthur's conception, and, in modern versions of the Arthurian legend, birth. *Although it is said the original structure of the castle was preserved, its exterior appeared to be rebuilt in order to accommodate the structure of the Eyrie Building. Category:Castles Category:Buildings Category:Gargoyles locations